Code Geass: Rebellion in Check
Code Geass: Rebellion in Check is a fanfiction series written by AdamantiumBladez, based upon the Japanese anime series, [http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass:_Lelouch_of_the_Rebellion '''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'], created by Sunrise, and directed by Gorō Taniguchi. War comes again to the peaceful world that Lelouch hoped would be created after his death. When the stability of the world falls upon the strong to protect the weak, but only the Power of Kings can truly save them, Geass must return into the fold. Plot '''21st September 2018 a.t.b. '- D-Day (Demon's Day); Lelouch I vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia was struck down by the masked hero, Zero. With his death came the liberation and freedom of the world. The following days lead to the reformation of the United Federation of Nations (UFN), with the entire world signing up to join the union, including the Holy Britannian Empire, shortly after the coronation of the 100th Empress, Nunnally I vi Britannia. 25th January 2019 a.t.b. '- '''Pax Internationalis '(International Peace Day); The signing of the second UFN legislation at Nagoya, the new capital of the United States of Japan. The treaty created a hierarchy towards supplying the Order of the Black Knights as the permanent army of the Federation: * 'Core States: '''Britannian, China, Europia, Japan, and Australia (''bases, funds and recruits) * 'Mantle States: '''Russia, Sweden, India, Cambodia, Korea, Great Britain, New Zealand, Persia, Norway, Ireland, New Guinea, and Mzansi (''funds and recruits) * 'Crust States: '''All other members (''recruits) The treaty also lead to the ban of Ninth Generation Knightmare Frames, and limited numbers of Eighth Generation ones also. Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements is deactivated and taken out of service. Later moved to the Hanran no Kuro Museum alongside the salvaged pieces of Lancelot Albion. '1st December 2022 - 16th February 2024 '- "'''The Period of the Dried Mines" (乾穴時代, Inuiana Jidai); The last Sakuradite is extracted on Japanese soil. Since the detonation of Fuji, Japan lost its status as the number one exporter of Sakuradite. The economic crash back-lashed across all countries, resulting in a time of worldwide depression. Mining expeditions were funded by the UFN in hopes of restoring prosperity. Australia becomes the highest exporter after mining boom. 14th December 2027 - 27th April 2031 a.t.b. '- "'The Period of the Downfall" (失脚時代, Shikkyaku Jidai); After several years of small acts of terrorism, votes of no confidence lead to the breakaway of several members of the UFN, citing weakness of the Black Knights, and domination by Britannia and/or China. As a result, new independent nations are born: Empire of Equatorial Africa (EEA), Assyrian Confederation (AC), Union of the Berber States Republic (UBSR), United Slavic Kingdoms (USK or Yugoslavia), and Turkestan. 4th August 2032 - 6th February 2034 a.t.b. '- '"The Amerigan Uprising"; Several territories within Area 4 of Britannia declare independence by acts of anarchism and terrorism. Despite the clause against human rights, the UFN doesn't vote in favour of sending the Black Knights. After 14 months of non-cooperation, Britannia enacts the Martial Act of 2034, allowing the temporary raising of armed forces to put down the rebels. Near the end of January, the UFN created the Treaty of Janiero, creating the Viceroyalty of Patagonia, under UFN observation to allow a 10 year ceasefire between the rebels and Britannia, before holding a vote of reunion or independence. 26th October 2035 a.t.b. '''- '''Battle of Darjeeling; Barthi Ultranationals laid siege to the town and surrounding municipality for seven weeks. Without aid from the Black Knights, the residents are left at the mercy of the radicals. On the last day as the enslaved inhabitants are to be executed, the Battle commences. Debut of the Independent Armed Forces, the Paladins. After the battle, the army was nicknamed "the White Knights". Main Characters *'Koushirou Asagoa' (朝顔 光白) *'Elsie Fitzroy' (エルシー ・ フィツローイー) *'R.R.' (アール ・ ツー) *'Ray Asahako' (朝箱 れい) *'Ludovicus Gottwald' (ルードビーカズ ・ ゴットバルト) *'Saracen' (サラセン) *'Zero / Suzaku Kururugi' (ゼロ / 枢木 スザク) *'Nunnally vi Britannia' (ナナリー ・ ヴィ・ブリタニア) *'Tianzi / Jiang Lihua' (天子 / 蒋 麗華) *'Wilem Friesland' (ウィレム ・ フリーズランド) *'Georg Leon' (ジョージ ・ リーオン) *'Kamito Salsbury' (神斗 ・ サルズバリー) *'Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld' (カレン ・ 紅月 ・ シュタットフェルト) *'Sandalphon ya Britannia' (サンダルフォン ・ ヤー ・ ブリタニア) *'Alice P. Liddell' (アリス ・ P ・ リデル) *'Lu Junyi' (盧 俊義) *'C.C.' (シー ・ ツー) *'Hitori Akato' (赤灯 人理) *'Tiazi / Jiang Zhangjie' (太子 / 蒋 張節) *'Longinus Andronicus' (ロンジャイナス ・ アンドロニカズ) Chapters Arc 1 - The White Knights *01 - Opening Move *02 - Knights of Zero *03 - Castling *04 - Blessed Caïsse *05 - Absolute Synchronise *06 - Ultranational *07 - The Paladins Arc 2 - Rose Tinted Glass *08 - The Goodness of Sin *09 - Seraphim *10 - Red Light *11 - Deserted *12 - Romance of Roland *13 - Double Check *14 - Malkuth *15 - Are to Detour *16 - The Cardinal *17 - Saracen Arc 3 - Son of Asura *18 - Faustian Contract *19 - Ego Mundus Aboleveram *20 - Et Ille Denuo Creaveram *21 - Dance *22 - Knight's Fall *23 - The Demon's Head *24 - Celestial Elysium Arc 4 - Dissociative Identity *25 - Chiaroscuro *26 - Rage of Roland *27 - Omen *28 - Requiem to the Dream *29 - Fallen Angel *30 - Bleeding Crimson Lotus *31 - Huntress *32 - Beyond the Boundaries *33 - Federal Dissolution *34 - Zero to Nothing Arc 5 - Kriegspiel *35 - The Exiled *36 - Ten Seraph *37 - Proscripted *38 - Stay Alive *39 - Blind Sided *40 - White King Falls *41 - Land of the Falling Sun *42 - Rise Again *43 - Demon Crown Prince *44 - Di Immortales *45 - Power of the King Arc 6 - ??? *46 *47 *48 *49 *50 Other * Rebellion in Check Characters * Rebellion in Check Knightmare Frames * Rebellion in Check Nations Category:Fanfictions